User blog:AmpharosXie/Bloxburg Hunger Games!
I got this from BSS wiki lol PLAYERS: Any user here that has 50 edits plus All citizens Meeps BSS characters (Why) A Kian Contestants (51) ''Pick your bet! DO NOT COME RAGING IN THE COMMENTS OR ANYWHERE ELSE WHEN YOUR BET DIES. '' Game Day 1 *Glen sweeps up Bloxy Burgers. *Red Meep shot Gazblox Lady. *Okay Timing's computer blows up. *Red Meep burned Coeptus's tent. *Alexnewtron killed Eurbis for resources. *DimentioDimentio falls into a random hole and died. *Brown Meep recieves drinks from nowhere. *The Fisherman went fishing, but was ambushed by Customer, who killed him. *Pizza Cashier attacked Namesniper and they both fell off a cliff. *A car ran over FloatingLugia. *A plane crashed into Jack Lumber's tent while he was still inside. *Orange Meep killed Green Meep for resources. *Minnie Miner blew up. *XXerneus recieved foods from nowhere. *CelestialCheese recieved medical supplies from nowhere. *Pink Meep was hungry, thus he ate Purple Meep, who was poisonous. *DatBigSquid died from food poisoning. *Jayaero, Wolfman5580 and StayFoxy tried to sleep through the day. Night 1 *Okay Timing decided to stay up all night. *Blue Meep climbed a tree but falls down, killing him. *Beat Nightclub Worker was in Beat Nightclub while Yellow Meep blew it up. *Coeptus recieved explosives from nowhere. *ProfessorMedea killed IiiScienceOtter for resources. *Customer took a swim but drowned. *A boulder randomly landed on NickelBoy, killing him. *Chaugen1 froze Alphalion5001, then the latter was thrown into the river. Fallen Survivors 19 contestants deceased during the first day and night (in order) ' ': #Gazblox Lady #Eurbis #DimentioDimentio #The Fisherman #Pizza Cashier #Namesniper #FloatingLugia #Jack Lumber #Green Meep #Minnie Miner #Pink Meep #Purple Meep #DatBigSquid #Blue Meep #Beat Nightclub Worker #IiiScienceOtter #Customer #NickelBoy #Alphalion5001 Contestants left: 32 Day 2 *Robloxgirlfan drowned. (bye stalker) *Jayaero killed Alexnewtron for resources. *Coeptus used up his explosives, killing all the meeps. *Wolfman5580 sniped DarkFifty50 for hating on his art. *CelestialCheese rescued Mikedop from Ethanalwayss and killed Ethanalwayss himself. *Glen was sucked into a vacumn he accidently turned on. Night 2 *StavBH died from thirst. *CelestialCheese got free foods from nowhere. *SailorOlmecaBros597 randomly fell in a hole and died. *Tom burned TheEpikPenguin's tent. *Susan Joiner died from hunger. *Okay Timing climbed a tree and succeeded in not falling off of it. Fallen Survivors 13 contestants deceased during the second day and night (in order) : #Robloxgirlfan #Alexnewtron #Red Meep #Orange Meep #Yellow Meep #Brown Meep #Gray Meep #DarkFifty50 #Ethanalwayss #Glen #StavBH #SailorOlmecaBros597 #Susan Joiner Contestants left: 19 Day 3 *TheEpikPenguin has commited suicide. *StayFoxy attacked Tom and pushed him off a cliff. *Wolfman5580 killed TheeRooster. Reason: ART *CelestialCheese killed Coeptus for resources. (traitor lol) *Okay Timing died of thirst. *Mike Carson burns Jayaero's tent. *ProfessorMedea snipes XXerneus. *A volcano randomly erupted, killing NateTehNoobRBLX, Steve1lol and Cheeko1Yt. *CelestialCheese kills Mike Carson with a knife. Night 3 *Jayaero and Burger Delivery NPC quarreled until the latter was pushed off a cliff. Fallen Survivors '11 contestants deceased during the third day and night (in order) : ' #TheEpikPenguin #Tom #TheeRooster #Coeptus #Okay Timing #XXerneus #NateTehNoobRBLX #Steve1lol #Cheeko1Yt #Mike Carson #Burger Delivery NPC Contestants left: 8 Day 4 *Chaugen1, ProfessorMedea, StayFoxy, Mikedop, TrollStick591 and Wolfman5580 had eaten sandwiches, not knowing that Jayaero has put rat poison in them. Night 4 *Jayaero and CelestialCheese quarreled. It ends with Jayaero being flattened and CelestialCheese driving a car over him. WINNER! The winner of the 1st hunger games is... CelestialCheese! Category:Blog posts